


Daddy's Prince

by TaymeeLove



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy!Kink, Dean knows Cas very well, Dean reading between the lines, Fluff, M/M, daddy!dean, little!cas, painter!Cas, short and adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaymeeLove/pseuds/TaymeeLove
Summary: I wanted to write something where Dean could know what Cas needs just by what Cas was doing. It's really fluffy and your welcome.Happy Holidays :*





	

Castiel laid in his bed, his Winnie the Pooh covers over him the same character on a pillow under his head and his stuffed sleepy bear held tight against his chest, the worn out train pillow case the loved to cuddle with being rubbed between his forefinger and thumb. He was staring up at the ceiling, seeing patterns in the shellacked design; he didn't know how long he stared at the designs, but when he heard Dean open the door to their house he guessed it had been a while. Rolling over to his side, he pulled the blanket higher up on him and stuffed his face into the teddy bear his friend had given him for Valentine's Day all those years ago. He missed having friends like that, ones you saw every day, spoke to just as often, if he had to hazard a guess that's why he felt this way. It wasn't that Dean didn't allow him to see his friends, quite the opposite actually, it's that Castiel didn't want to see them. Seven years since he graduated and he has done nothing for himself, but feeling like he was just living off his boyfriends success. 

“Hey sweetheart,” Dean spoke quietly coming into the room and leaving the door open, “What's wrong?”

Castiel’s shoulder shrug could barely be seen from under the blankets. He tried to curl into a ball and disappear more into the blanket and giant teddies around him, he just wasn't ready to explain this feeling of worthlessness to Dean just yet. 

“Okay, why don't I make you some Spaghetti-O’s and a glass of that sparkling cider you like so much.” Dean replied running a soft hand through Castiel's hair. His boy pulled the blanket down more showing Dean his barely contained tears in those beautiful blue eyes that were becoming brighter when his favorite food and drink was mentioned. 

“With hot dogs?” Castiel questioned, his voice small like the words wanted to disappear right as they were coming out. 

“Of course.” Dean said, rubbing his hand down Castiel's cheek, “meet me in the dining room when your ready. I'll go fix it now.”

Castiel laid in bed for a bit longer, willing the tears that were threatening to fall away. When he got out of bed he kept the pillow case and teddy stuck on his chest like a life line to the world around him to connect back to him. His bowl was waiting for him at the table. 

“Do you want a fancy champagne glass or your [ sippy cup](http://assets1.mytrainsite.com/501035/30034_9oz_grow_up_cup_2pk.jpg?r=667)?”

Castiel looked back at where Dean stood staring into the cupboards, “sippy please.” He answered as he took a seat and picked up his fork to eat his food.

Dean knew the answer would give him a sort of explanation of what he was dealing with today with Cas. A sippy meant he couldn't touch glass for fear of breaking it, to Dean that meant something inside Cas was breaking and he didn't know how to explain it. A champagne glass meant that Castiel was in his little mindset for something more serious and would probably last longer than a few hours of coloring and cuddles. 

Grabbing the sippy Dean poured the sparkling apple juice into it and closed the lid. “What's wrong, sweetheart?” Dean asked again even softer this time running his hand through Castiel's hair. 

“Can I have some chips, Daddy?” Castiel asked changing the subject. 

"Of course, bug.”

After dipping his chips into his food and eating it all, he sucked down the rest of his juice, Dean grabbed his crayons and a coloring book asking if he wanted to color a little bit while Dean cleaned up the dishes from the food. Cas liked his Spaghetti-o's cooked in the microwave so there wasn't much to clean up afterwards, but it gave him a chance to watch Cas more to figure out what was wrong since Cas had yet to answer him. He laid a few coloring books on the table watching from the kitchen door to see which Cas would chose. Villains. Cas only colored in the villains book for two reasons, he felt like those around him were acting like a villain or that he himself was acting as one. Watching closer he could see that Castiel was coloring inside the lines, another thing he did when he felt like he couldn't control his surroundings. The black around the picture was traced over heavily by a slightly darker crayon than what he would color the inside.

With a pretty clear picture now of why Cas was feeling down, Dean cleaned the dishes and left Cas to color. Loving how his boy had his thumb in his mouth the whole time he was coloring, holding on to his teddy’s hand so he hung by it and the pillow case tied around his wrist like a bracelet.

After dishes were clean and Dean got comfortable on the couch turning on Neflix he asked Cas to join him to watch cartoons on tv- Totally Spies, Castiel's favorite- while cuddling on the couch.

Dean asked again what was wrong after the first episode was over. Castiel mumbling something into Dean’s leg where his head lay, voice muffled by his thumb. 

“I'm gunna need you to use your big boy words.” Dean replied in a stern but still gentle voice. 

“I miss my friends.” Castiel said, moving to lay on his back to stare up at Dean sticking his thumb back into his mouth and rubbing the pillow case in his fingers and palm. 

"They ask you to hang out all the time, would you like me to set up a play date?”

Castiel sucked his thumb for a second longer in thought before removing it to reply, “What would I talk about? I haven't done anything news worthy since the last time I saw them, daddy.” Castiel rolled his eyes and stuck his thumb back in his mouth turning again towards the television. 

“That's not true,” Dean started moving Castiel's face with his hands to look into his eyes. “Last month you had one of your painting as a feature in the local art exhibit and you have companies all over the world calling to have you be one of their photographers.” Dean stared into Castiel's eyes for longer hoping that his message for across before he let go of his face letting it drop back to stare at the screen. 

Castiel watched a few more episodes, feeling slightly better the longer he lay his head on Dean's lap. When he felt his eyes droop Dean told him it was bedtime and ask if he would be sleeping in his room tonight or if he would be sleeping in their bedroom.

"Could Sleepy and Wrubby join us too?" Castiel asked instead of answering. Dean told him of course they could and Castiel got up to go to his room to change into his jammies. He walked back into Dean's room in footsie pajamas that were yellow covered in black stripes. He lay his head on Dean's chest, his left arm thrown over Dean's stomach still holding onto the teddy and pillow case, his leg thrown over Dean's hip and fitted in between them. They fell asleep shortly after.

When Dean awoke the next morning he was alone in bed, he quietly got up already figuring he knew where he'd find his boyfriend. His thoughts were proven correct when he found Castiel in his painting room. It was a small room that they built up on top of their house only accessible by a ladder all the walls of it were windows so Castiel could see out into the woods on the one side of the house or the hills on the other. He stood quietly behind where Cas was painting calm look of his body while he faced the sun rising over the trees. He knew that they would have to talk about what was wrong like adults soon, but he also knew that Cas painted his best after he returned from his little mindset. That everything would be okay in the end as long as his boy still had his paint brush and some paint.

**Author's Note:**

> Sippy cup has a link to it. It's one of the ones that are the spoutless kind for older toddlers/kids.  
> We're going to pretend that Dean and Cas fixed it up though and it has little bees on it as well as pokadots.


End file.
